The Other Girl
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: What if everything was very different... It's a different time and place... Lauren is our heroine... but who is her king?
**So this came to mind and I had to write it… needing to get it out of my head. It's a little different… and definitely non-canon… I hope you like it… and don't think it's too weird. My head is a kind of freaky place… Enjoy!**

 **The Other Girl.**

A long, long, long time ago...

Lauren stood in the middle of the room… lined up with the other girls she'd got to know briefly over the last few days. This was still all very new to her. She wasn't sure why she was here… she couldn't understand why her parents were so eager to get rid of her… but apparently a life, working in the castle was better than anything she could possibly hope for if she stayed at home. If she was there all that lay in her future was a life of working the land, earning money for taxes to pay to Lord Mitchell. Now there was a chance that she would be able to earn some proper money… which she could send home to help her parents. The other girls she was stood with had all got to the castle at the same time as she had so they were all relatively new… and equally confused.

She felt out of place and that her appearance didn't match her surroundings but then none of them looked much different from each other. She wasn't sure what was about to happen but at the same time she was a little excited about it too. It couldn't be any worse than it'd been for the first fifteen years of her life. In comparison with those around her, she was probably older than they were… there were a couple who were almost three years younger than she was.

The room fell silent as some new people walked into the room. They were all dressed much nicer than Lauren and the rest of the girls and Lauren became self-conscious, looking down at the floor. There was a swish of material and Lauren was aware of a lady stood in front of them. She daren't look up now, knowing her place and not risking looking at her.

"Get them to look up…" a soft voice murmured.

"You heard the queen… look forward…" a harsh man's voice said.

Lauren lifted her head, staring blindly across the room, trying to keep her breathing calm. The queen and the other people moved around them, a couple of the girls being dismissed from the line as the minutes passed. Soon Lauren was one of only six left and she was starting to get nervous now.

"The second and third girls can stay… the rest of you, leave…" a third voice, female this time, said. Lauren blinked in shock. She was the second girl. The room gradually emptied, the woman who'd just spoke the only person remaining with Lauren and the third girl. "Names?" the woman demanded.

"Nancy…" the other girl said.

"Lauren…"

"Strip…" Was the next command. Lauren glanced at Nancy, surprised by what she'd been asked but Nancy didn't seem too shocked by it, seeing the other girl begin to obey the command so Lauren did the same, feeling embarrassed as she stood naked in the middle of the room, surrounded by strangers. The woman walked around them again, her eyes running over them. "I guess you'll have to do…" she said, distaste clear in her voice as she took in their appearance. "You should both wash yourselves… and then dress in the uniforms that will be brought in for you in a few minutes. You have twenty minutes… be ready when I return…" she said, leaving the room quickly.

*EE*EE*

Lauren pulled on the dress, the material caressing her body in a way that none ever had before. "Can you do it up?" she asked Nancy quietly.

"If you'll do mine…" the other girl said.

Lauren smiled, nodding her head and turning so Nancy could start to do up her dress. "Do you know what we're here for?" she asked.

Nancy giggled, "We're going to be servants for the queen… How come you don't know that?"

"My parents sent me here… I didn't ask why…" Lauren said.

"How old are you?" Nancy asked.

"Fifteen…" Lauren whispered, turning and starting to button up Nancy's dress.

"I'm fourteen…" Nancy said.

Lauren frowned, "I would've said you were older…" she murmured.

"I'm tall for my age, I guess…" She said with a shrug.

Lauren said nothing more. Footsteps sounded and the woman was back. "That's better, I suppose… My name is Mrs Beale and you will both be working for me… serving the queen. You will be shown what to do over the next few days." she barked, eyeing them both again once they stood in front of her. "Follow me…" she ordered and they both did as she said, being led further into the castle.

*EE*EE*

The weeks were passing quickly and Lauren was getting used to life as a servant girl. She and Nancy had been shown their responsibilities and now they would help the queen bathe once a week. Lauren would brush the queen's hair twice a day and would also take in her meal each evening. Nancy was responsible for breakfast and dressing her. She worked well with Nancy and they got on well together.

Each evening Lauren would go into the queen's chambers and she would brush her hair. She would then help her change out of her gown and get ready for bed. Not every night but a couple of times each week she'd seen the king heading towards the chambers as she slipped out of the room again. She didn't look at him… but she could feel the overwhelming urge to do so. She'd never seen him before… but had heard about him. He'd become king just over a year earlier after the previous king… his father… had died suddenly. He'd married his queen two years before his father's death, a marriage organised by his parents when he was just five years old, and his bride was two. Lauren wasn't sure if they were happy… or if they even loved each other but recently she guessed they must do because the king had visited the queen every night for the past two weeks.

As the weeks passed Lauren began to see more of the king… his visits to the queen's chambers increasing in frequency. Lauren knew that everyone was waiting for them to produce a prince. And every evening that followed a visit from him, when Lauren returned to her room, she could see that the queen was unhappy, which Lauren didn't wholly understand. She also knew that there would be no prince… not this month anyway.

*EE*EE*

Lauren had been there four months now and she went into the queen's chambers, surprised to see that the queen wasn't in bed. She turned, hearing heaving and watched as the queen threw up into a water bowl. "Get me the doctor…" she eventually said, a small smile on her face.

Lauren left the room, doing as she was ordered. She lingered outside the bedroom as she waited for the doctor to emerge from the room, unsure of what she should be doing. She thought she should leave and return to her duties… but at the same time she hadn't done what she was supposed to do for the queen and she wasn't sure if she would have to do them when the queen was ready.

There was the sound of footsteps and Lauren looked around, stunned to see the king striding down the corridor towards her. "You… Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be looking after the queen?"

Lauren looked down at the floor, "Yes, your highness…" she murmured, bobbing in a curtsey. "I had to send for the doctor, sir…" she added in a whisper.

"A doctor?"

"Yes, sir…" Lauren breathed.

He turned from her, knocking on the door to the bedroom and then throwing the door open. He glanced back at Lauren, "Stay here…" he ordered.

Lauren stood where she was, petrified of what was going to happen next. Was she going to be in trouble? The minutes passed and the longer it was, the more nervous she became. She could feel her body shaking from both nerves and tension. The door opened again and the king reappeared, Lauren stood a little straighter as he did so, still as nervous as she was before but not wanting to show it… not too much anyway. "Sir…" she murmured.

He stopped in front of her again, studying her intently. "The queen won't be needing you today… the doctor has put her on bed rest…" he said, "She asked for the other girl to bring her some soup at lunch time…"

"Yes sir… I will let her know," Lauren breathed. She wasn't sure if she was free to go. "Is that all, sir?" she asked.

"For now…" he said. "You may go…" he added, dismissing her.

*EE*EE*

Lauren walked away from the king, hurrying silently along the corridor back to the haven of the kitchen several floors below.

The king watched her leave, his focus locked on her. "Your highness… Lord Carter is here to see you…" A new voice said. He turned to the man beside him.

"I'll be there shortly…" he told the man, "I have a task for you…"

*EE*EE*

"Lauren… come with me…"

Lauren looked up in surprise, staring at Mrs Beale. "Me?" she breathed.

"Quickly, girl…" she snapped.

"Yes, Mrs Beale…" Lauren murmured, dropping the clothes she'd been washing back in the barrel of water and wiping her wet hands on her uniform. It was the evening now and she only had a couple of chores to do before she was free for the night. She glanced at Nancy, seeing her nod in encouragement. Lauren trailed behind Mrs Beale, walking quickly down the passageway behind her.

She stopped suddenly and Lauren almost walked into the back of her. She opened a door and looked at her, "Go in here… they will get you ready…"

"Ready?" Lauren whispered.

"In you go…" The older lady said, clearly not going to give her any more information.

Lauren walked into the room, the door closing behind her. Before her stood several waiting girls. She looked at them awkwardly as they stepped forward, circling her. She blushed furiously as they began to remove her clothes, stripping her until she was bare. She was led over to a metal tub and she climbed in, sitting in the hot water. She said nothing as they scrubbed at her body, her mind a whirl as she tried to work out what was happening. They washed her… all over… which Lauren found a little humiliating but tried not to react. They washed her hair as well… which she quite liked. After several minutes they silently encouraged her to stand, climbing out of the tub again and standing in the middle of the room. Lauren fought the urge to cover herself as a new woman came into the room, walking around her as she stood naked, water running down her body, causing her to shiver.

She turned to one of the waiting girls, "You know what to do…" she said firmly. The girl nodded and then came over to Lauren. Lauren was urged to sit down and the waiting girl started to comb through her damp hair. Lauren sat silently as her hair was trimmed, knowing better than to say anything. The girl moved around her, lifting Lauren's arms and removing the hair from under them… a whole new experience for Lauren but again she stayed silent. The next place the girl focused her attention on turned Lauren bright red as the girl silently shaved off the hair that covered her intimate area. The elder woman was watching her intently and once the waiting girl had finished she dismissed her from the room.

*EE*EE*

Lauren sat on the chair, fighting her increasing nerves. "You have been summoned," the woman eventually told her. "You should see this as a great honour…" she continued, "Not everyone… definitely not someone like you… gets called upon like this…"

"I don't know what you mean?" Lauren whispered.

"The queen is unwell… and will be for the foreseeable future…" she said, as if that was an explanation.

"I know… I called the doctor for her…"

"The king… has needs…"

Lauren frowned, not sure what was meant by that. "I don't understand…"

"The king wants you to join him in his chambers tonight…" She said. "Come this way… you need to get dressed…" Lauren was led out of the room, pleased the corridors were empty as she was still naked. She knew better than to try and cover herself though. She was taken into a new room and the elder woman began to look through a rack of dresses that were hanging at the side of the room. Lauren wasn't sure any of the dresses were appropriate for her to wear but said nothing. "He will like this one…" she finally declared, pulling one free and turning to face Lauren. The dress she was holding was a dark red colour and was made of a material Lauren had never seen before. "First you need to put these on…" the woman said, pulling free some underclothes for her to wear. She turned Lauren away from her once the smock was on and surprised Lauren as she placed a corset around her body, tightening the laces at the back. Lauren closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as it quickly became more difficult. She opened her eyes once the tightening stopped, looking down at the unfamiliar body she was wearing. Her chest was pushed higher and much more pronounced than it normally was. In fact, for the first time in Lauren's life she actually appeared to have breasts. "Arms up…" the woman instructed and Lauren silently obeyed. The dress was slipped over her head and then fastened. Her breasts were now covered but there was an indication of them being there at the top of the dress… She couldn't say she didn't like her new look… although it felt foreign to her. "You are ready…" The woman said.

Lauren turned to face her, seeing some slight approval on the elder woman's face. "Where do I go now?" she whispered.

"I need to ask you a couple of questions first…" Was the reply. Lauren nodded. "Have you been with a man before?"

"No…" Lauren said quickly.

"Are you in good health?"

"Yes…" Lauren said.

"You are to not speak of this to anyone…" Lauren was instructed. "This is a great honour but it can also be a curse. There is no guarantee that there will be a second night… but if there is, you will be at his beck and call… he can call on you at any hour of the day. You will be required to continue your duties to the queen… She must never find out about what happens between you and her husband… Every time you are summoned you will go to the first room you were taken to. You will be bathed and cleaned and prepared for him. I will then bring you here and you will be dressed by myself… Do you understand?"

"Yes." Lauren whispered, her head still spinning from what she'd been told.

"Once the king is finished with you, you return to the bathing room… you will be bathed again and then you will dress in your uniform and return to your quarters. If anyone ever finds out about your… meetings… with the king… I will know it was you who spoke about it… and I will tell the king. You will be punished… Do you understand?" she was asked again.

"Yes…" Lauren repeated.

"You are now ready… follow me…" She turned and left the room, Lauren trailing after her, trying not to stumble in the shoes she was now wearing. They made their way up through the castle, to a part that Lauren didn't recognise. They stopped finally and the woman turned to Lauren. "In you go…" she said. "This is a secret entrance to the king's chambers… you will always enter and exit his room through this door… I will bring you here any time you are summoned…"

Lauren moved towards where Mrs Beale was pointing, "Do I knock?" she asked softly.

"Yes… Behind that curtain is the door, knock three times… He will know it's you…" Lauren stared at the door, lifting her hand but hesitating to knock. "Don't keep him waiting, Lauren… He's expecting you…"

*EE*EE*

Lauren took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain, knocking hesitantly on the door. "Enter…" Her breath broke free as she heard his voice from within the room. She pushed open the door, walking a couple of steps into the room, pushing the secret entrance shut behind her. She found the king standing across the room, his eyes locked on her. "You are a sight for sore eyes…" he murmured.

Lauren looked down at herself, fear ebbing through her at his words. Clearly he didn't like what he saw and that made her feel bad. "I'm sorry, your highness…" she whispered.

Silence fell between them. Suddenly the king moved over to her, "You have nothing to be sorry about…" he said, lifting his hand and pushing some hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Tell me your name…"

"Lauren, sir…"

"You don't need to call me sir… or your highness… not in here…" he told her.

"Then what should I call you, sir…?" she whispered.

"My name…"

Lauren blinked. "Joseph?" she whispered, looking up at his face.

He smiled, "If you'd like…" he said. He studied her intently, bending down slightly and kissing her briefly on the mouth. "Would you like that?" he asked.

She nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. He smiled again, pressing his mouth against hers more firmly this time. His hands brushed over her body and then he was holding her hands. "I…" she stopped speaking.

"What?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you want from me…" she breathed, biting her bottom lip.

He grinned at her, "I will show you…" he told her, more gently than he'd ever spoken to a woman before. He kissed her again, "I will teach you…" he told her in a whisper. "Is that okay?" he asked her. She nodded and he smiled at her again, "Let's move this over here…" he said. He pulled on her hands, tugging her across the room towards the huge bed. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he told her softly. Lauren shook her head, staring at his face, shocked and surprised at his words and the emotion in his voice. "Look at you…" he breathed, his eye line lowering to her chest. The look on his face took her breath away, making her breathe heavier… which increased the rapidity of the rise and fall of her chest. He released hold of her hands and placed his on her hips, gripping them tightly. "I knew… as soon as I saw you that there was something special about you…" he said gently. "There is something about you, Lauren…"

"I'm just a servant girl, sir…" she whispered.

"What did I say about that?" he reminded her.

"Sorry, sir…" she said, wincing as she said the word again, "I mean… Jo…seph…" she whispered, stumbling slightly as she said his name.

He stared at her face, looking into her eyes. "That's better…" He released his hold on her hips, lifting a hand and caressing the side of her face. "I want to see you…"

Lauren frowned, "Can't you see me now…?" she breathed.

"I mean all of you…" he explained.

"Oh…" Lauren gasped. "I… um…" Her face flushed which made him smile. She looked down at the floor, unsure of what she was supposed to do now.

"Why don't you get on the bed…?" he said, seeing the confusion on her face and taking pity on her. She nodded and stepped back from him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Further back…" he murmured and she obeyed him, staring at him innocently. He stepped forward, standing at the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her ankle, staring at his fingers as they wrapped around her foot, pushing her shoe off, his thumb stroking her ankle bone. He did the same to her other foot. He didn't understand what this simple girl was doing to him. He heard her moan and glanced at her face, seeing her biting her lip again. He brushed his hand up her leg, pushing the skirt of her dress higher.

"Joseph…" she breathed.

"It's fine…" he said, "I want to see you…" he added. "Don't you want me to see you?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, Joseph…" she said, bowing her head.

"I want you to want it too…" he told her honestly.

"I want whatever you want…" Lauren whispered.

"Do you?" he said, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Let's see… shall we…?" he murmured, smirking at her when she frowned. He moved his hands to her legs, dragging her forward so she was closer to him, her legs falling over the edge of the bed so they were either side of his thighs. He pushed her skirt higher, feeling the tension increasing in Lauren as he did so. "Relax, Lauren…" he said softly. He stared into her eyes as he pushed the skirt up to her waist. She was breathing heavily now, her chest bouncing slightly as she dragged breath in and out of her lungs. His eyes dropped slightly, taking in the sight of her heaving chest… her ample cleavage… that was enticing to him. He took a step back and his eyes descended further, his mouth running dry as he saw the apex of her legs displayed before him. His hand moved, almost of its own fruition, grazing up the inside of her thigh. She moaned softly and he glanced up at her face. "I'm going to touch you now…" he told her. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. He brushed his fingers over her clit, holding in a moan as he explored her… relishing the smooth soft skin under his fingertips. It was something he liked and preferred. He moved his fingers lower and they pressed against her core, smiling as he discovered she was wet. For him. "It seems you were right… you do want this…"

"I do…" she whispered and she knew she was right. She did want him. She was beginning to think that she'd wanted him since the very first moment she'd seen him.

"Do you want me to touch you more?" he asked her. Lauren nodded her head hesitantly and he smiled at her. "Good… because I want that too…" he told her. He pushed a finger inside her, hearing her gasp and then moan. "So tight…" he murmured, more to himself than to her.

"God…" she whimpered and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Well, I've been called many things in my life but that is a first…" he chuckled. "Do you want more?" he asked.

Lauren nodded, "I do…" she breathed. Strength left her body and she leant back on her arms, her hips shifting closer to his hand. She closed her eyes as he pushed a second finger into her body. She'd never known a man's touch could feel like this. Or maybe it was just this man. The King. Joseph. Her head fell backwards as he moved his fingers in and out of her body faster, sliding a third finger into her after a minute or so. Her body was shaking now and she could hardly breathe. She didn't understand what she was feeling… and as yet wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling. She opened her eyes, staring up at his face, seeing an intensity on it she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

"It won't be long now…" he said.

"What?" she gasped. "I don't…" Her words faded as her body rippled around his hand. She moaned, her body moving against his hand as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her.

"That's it…" he encouraged her, "There you go… You look amazing…"

Lauren collapsed onto the bed, staring up at him, very aware he was still touching her… in a way that was normally reserved for husband and wife. She knew she should feel guilty and maybe tomorrow she would… but now she couldn't. "What would you like now, Joseph?" she whispered.

"I want you…" he said, his voice huskier than it had been earlier.

"What do you want me to do?" Lauren asked.

"Sit up…" he breathed. She did as he said, staring up at his face. "You're so innocent…" he whispered, cupping the side of his face with his free hand. "Don't ever lose that…" he told her.

"What do you want me to do?" she repeated.

"Give me your hand…" he asked. She lifted her hand and he took it in his. He pressed her hand to his groin, "Touch me…" he whispered.

"How?"

"Can you feel me?" he murmured.

Lauren shrugged, her chest bouncing slightly as she did so, captivating his attention. "I guess…"

He backed away from her, pushing the bottom half of his clothes out of the way, exposing his body to her. He stepped out of them, removing the top half just as swiftly. He stood before her… in all his glory and he felt Lauren's eyes run over him. "Touch me…" he repeated, stepping closer to her again.

"How?" she said again.

"Place your hand on me…" he said, "Like you were before… except this time I'm not wearing clothes…" They watched as her hand moved towards his cock, both ignoring the fact it was shaking. She wound her fingers around his length, impressed by his size, even if she'd never seen a man's body like this before. "Move your hand on me…" he said, "Slowly…" he said quickly when she moved it a little too aggressively.

"Like this?" she whispered.

"Exactly like that…" he moaned, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Oh…" she suddenly gasped and he looked at her.

"What?"

"It's getting bigger…" she murmured, continuing to stroke him and watching it intently.

He smiled at her, "It does that… when I'm enjoying myself…" he said.

"What now?" she asked him, looking up at him through her lashes.

"There are two options…" he said. She nodded. "Well, three I guess… You can use your hand on me… like you are now… make me come, like I did with you earlier…"

"Or…?"

"You could put me in your mouth… and make me come…" he told her, his voice deepening as he voiced that option.

"Oh…" Lauren said, looking up at his face. "What's the other one?"

"I could put my cock into you… where I was touching you earlier… We could have sex…" he told her softly.

"Which would you prefer, Joseph?" she asked him softly.

"You can choose… I'm happy with us doing any of them…" he said, honestly meaning the words for the first time ever.

Lauren thought through the options, her hand still stroking him slowly as she did so. She made a decision, "I'd like us to have sex…" she breathed, unable to raise her eyes to meet his face at her admission.

"You do?" he said, surprised by what she'd said. Lauren nodded.

"I'm hoping we do the others another time… but I want sex with you…" she told him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered suddenly, surprised by how brazen she'd just been to the king... and she was still touching him she realised, "I'm happy for us to do anything…" she told him. "Whatever you want… your highness…"

"Lauren…" he growled and she looked up at his face. "We agreed…" he said.

"Sorry… Joseph…" she apologised.

"And of course I want to have sex with you… I've wanted it pretty much since the first time I saw you… Why do you think I asked for them to bring you here?" he told her. He smiled as she blushed prettily.

"How do we do it?" Lauren breathed.

"Stand up…" he said, taking a step back from the bed, her hand letting go of his cock. She slid off the bed, her skirt falling to the floor. He took her hips in his hands, turned her around and pressed on her back so she was leaning over the edge of the bed. He grappled with the skirt of her dress, lifting it up around her waist once more. He ran his fingers over her core, easing a fingertip into her wet channel and hearing her moan. "You liked touching me, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, Joseph…" she said, resting her chin on her hands as she leaned on the bed.

He ran his fingers over her, moving his wet hand to his cock and stroking himself firmly, coating his cock with her juices. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance, running the tip of it up and down her slit. "Are you ready?"

"I think so…" she murmured. "Do you think I'm ready?" she asked him.

"I do…" he said. "I'm going to push my cock into you now…" he told her, "It might hurt a little… but it'll get better, I promise…"

"Yes, Joseph…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes, hearing the acceptance of what he was about to do in her voice, it affecting him more than he'd expected. He paused, his hands brushing over her glorious arse as he stared down at her. He took a deep breath and eased the head of his cock into her body. She cried out and he could hear the pain in her voice. It made him stop, easing himself back out of her slightly. "Sorry…" he breathed, fighting the guilt of causing her pain… another foreign concept for him.

"Do it…" she said, talking to him through clenched teeth, "Your highness… this is what we both want…" she said, knowing that the name she'd called him would infuriate him.

He clenched his jaw, his hands tightening on her hips. He pushed into her again, hearing the gasp from her as he entered her, deeper this time. He was only a third of the way in and he felt some resistance. She hadn't lied… she really was a virgin. That thought made him smile. He was about to take that away and it couldn't make him happier. He pulled out again and then slammed into her, breaking through her virginity and burying himself deep inside her body. She screamed… in pain rather than joy… and he hated himself for it. "It's over now, Lauren…" he murmured, leaning forward and kissing the back of her shoulder. "The worst part is over…" he reassured her.

"Okay…" she said, lowering her head and resting her forehead on her hands. He could feel her body shaking and he knew she was crying.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

Lauren thought through his question… to be honest she wasn't sure either way. She hadn't known what to expect from what they were doing so she didn't know how to answer him now. She made her decision, "Yes, Joseph…" she whispered, tears clouding her voice.

He lifted his body off her, standing behind her once more. He brushed his hands over her arse again, surprisingly already hooked with the simple act of touching her. He pulled free from her, seeing the small amount of blood coating his cock. He pushed back into her smoothly and steadily, only feeling a small wince from her this time. He continued to move, slowly at first but gradually feeling her body loosen around him. The first indication she was enjoying what they were doing was when she moaned as he pushed back into her. He paused, smiling down at her face. Her head was turned to one side now and he could see she was watching him, passion written across what little he could see of her face. "Do you like this?" he asked her.

"Yes…" she murmured, "It feels really nice…"

"It does, doesn't it…?" he agreed with her. "Are you ready for it to feel nicer?"

"How?"

"With both of us coming…" he told her.

Lauren thought about what he'd said… again not sure what it would be like but guessing it would be similar to how he'd made her feel earlier. "I think I'd like that very much…" she admitted.

He smiled, pleased with her reply. He pulled out of her, just his tip inside her. He looked down at where he was entering her, loving the sight before him. He slammed back into her, flexing his hips once he did so. She gasped, this time desire coloured the sound she made and he knew she was enjoying it. He moved faster within her, feeling her body tighten around him as she got closer to her peak. His own arousal was high now and he pressed into her harder, searching frantically for his longed for orgasm. She clenched around him and he heard her moan. "Come for me, Lauren…" he said, "Come for your king…"

She moved her hips against him, following her own urges as her body climbed higher. Her hands were clenched on the blankets beneath her and she could feel moisture running down the inside of her thighs. He slammed into her again, seeming to get even deeper than he had before and her body ignited… similar to how it had done when he'd touched her earlier but more intensely. She could feel how her body clenched around his cock as he continued to move within her and she never wanted this moment to end. "Yes… yes… yes…" she cried out, tears falling down her face all over again as she rode out her peak.

He bellowed her name as his cock began to pulse inside her, the strength of his peak surprising him… when it shouldn't have done. This was the most he'd enjoyed sex in… well, ever really. He pushed into her once last time, falling heavily on top of her on the bed. He knew he couldn't stay lying on her like this for long but he didn't have the energy to move right now.

*EE*EE*

He shifted on the bed, his cock slipping from her body as he rolled onto his back. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Lauren turned her head, looking at him as he lay on the bed beside her. "More than okay… Are you?" she asked him.

Her question surprised him. "Why would you ask that?"

She looked embarrassed and she moved, getting up from the bed and turning so she could sit on the edge of it, "I wanted…" she stopped speaking.

"Wanted what?" he asked.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, turning her head to look at him shyly.

"Didn't it sound like I enjoyed it?" he asked.

"I guess… I wasn't sure… It's not something I've experienced before…" she told him. "I wanted you to enjoy it…" She bit her lip and looked up at him. The heat in her eyes had his cock twitching against his thigh.

"What?" he asked, knowing she was on the verge of saying something else and wanting to know what that was.

"I guess I want you to want it again…" she breathed. "With me…" she added in a whisper.

He smiled, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to hers. He pulled away from her when she didn't respond, "Kiss me back…" he murmured.

"I don't know how…"

"I'll show you…" he said, kissing her again, angling his head slightly so their mouths fit together perfectly. He licked across her lips, trying to slip past the seam of her mouth. He pulled away, "Open your mouth against mine…" he whispered. He returned again to her mouth and this time she opened her mouth. He lifted his hand, cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. She moved her mouth against his hesitantly and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, brushing it against hers. She pulled away from him, shock on her face as she looked up at him. "It's okay…" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose softly.

She kissed him this time, taking him by surprise and she turned on the bed, moving to her knees as she edged closer to where he was sitting. Her hands tentatively explored his body, brushing over his shoulders and chest. Everything she did affected him and he could feel his cock hardening once more.

*EE*EE*

"Let's get some of these clothes off you…" he suggested to her. She pulled away from him, nodding her head.

"I may need some help, Joseph…" she breathed.

"I can help you…" he said. She turned on the bed and he began to undo the back of her dress, the heavy material seeming to fight his slightly clumsy attempts. Finally the dress gave way and he eased the material off her body, dropping it over the edge of the bed. She sat in front of him, a corset on top of her undergarment. It was a mouth-watering sight. His intention had been to even the balance and remove all her clothes but now she was sitting in front him… the whalebone corset shaping her body so provocatively and he thought she was stunning.

"You stopped…" she whispered, turning to face him and he was speechless. "Joseph?" she breathed, seeing his mouth drop open as his eyes lowered to her chest. He leant forward and pressed his mouth to the base of her neck, sucking on her skin hard and making the act of breathing all the more difficult for her.

"You are so fucking beautiful…" he breathed against her skin.

"So are you…" she moaned as his mouth moved lower. She was surprised by his next move as he pulled the peak of one of her breasts between his lips, sucking on it hard. She squirmed on the bed and moaned, her hands brushing into his hair, holding his head in place as desire ebbed through her body.

"I want you again…" he panted against her breast, his hot breath setting her nerves on fire.

"Then you can have me… my king…" she breathed, repeating his earlier words to her. She pulled away from him and went to stand at the edge of the bed again.

"Not this time…" he said, holding his hand out towards her. She took his hand he pulled her back onto the bed. He moved, sitting back against the pillows as she moved to sit next to him. "This time I want to see you…" he told her.

"You could see me last time…" she said, clearly confused.

"I want to see your face… to watch you as you come around me…" he explained.

"Oh…" she said shyly. Her eyes lowered and she saw his erection jutting out from his groin, wobbling slightly as he breathed deeply. She circled his length with her fingers, stroking him gently. "So how?" she whispered.

"Stop for a second…" he said and she released her hold of his cock quickly. He kissed her, lifting her easily in his arms and moving her so she was astride his thighs. "This way…" he breathed against her mouth.

"Will this be good for you?" she asked him.

"Definitely…" he confirmed. "And for you too…" He placed his hands on her thighs, pushing her undergarment up her thighs and exposing her core to his eyes once again. He could see she was wet and ready for him already. "You want me, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, my king…" she breathed.

He smiled at the name she called him. "I'm no longer Joseph then?" he asked, glancing up at her face.

"Everyone calls you that…" she said.

He knew that wasn't what she meant at all but he didn't call her out on it. She was, of course, referring to his wife and it was true, she did call him Joseph. "I like you calling me that…" he admitted. His fingers pressed against her core, teasing her opening and touching her clit with his thumb.

"My king…" she moaned, biting her bottom lip as she fought the urge to rub herself against his hand.

"Follow your instincts…" he said, seeming to guess what she wanted. She looked up at his face, seeing the way he was studying her as he continued to touch her. She shifted against his hand, her head falling back as she felt the desire climb within her. She reached for his cock, touching him more firmly this time as she stroked him. "If you keep that up, this will be over before we've even started…" he told her.

She smiled at him, "We don't want that…" she breathed. "I want you…" she admitted to him several minutes later.

He smiled at her, "Lift yourself…" he instructed her, his hands on her hips, helping as she shifted so she was hovering in the air. She moved her hand to his cock again, circling him with her fingers. She stroked him again and felt him get bigger. She hadn't thought that was possible but apparently it was. She shuffled forward on her knees, not needing his instruction anymore. She moved the head of his cock to her entrance and lifted her head, looking into his eyes. "Watch us…" he told her, staring briefly into her eyes before he lowered his eyes once more to his cock and her slit. Lauren looked at them as well, moaning as she slowly sank on him. Her eyes widened as he disappeared inside her… it was a breath-taking image and she felt her emotions climb within her. She looked back up at his face, seeing an expression on it that she was sure was mirrored on hers. "Pretty amazing, right?" he said.

She nodded, "My king…" she breathed, putting her arms around his neck loosely.

He moaned, briefly closing his eyes. He pushed her undergarment higher, wishing he'd removed it but not wanting the gorgeous corset to be gone… not yet, anyway. She lifted her body and he watched as she lowered onto him again. He wasn't sure he would last very long if she continued at this slow pace. "My beauty, you need to move faster…" he groaned.

She paused, looking at his face, "What did you call me?"

"My beauty…" he murmured.

She thought about the words, tilting her head to one side, "I like it…" she admitted.

"It's the truth…" he told her.

She moved again, keeping her pace slow for a couple more rise and falls. She slowly increased her speed, feeling his cock swelling inside her as his arousal climbed. It was different this time… the head of his cock brushing against her inner wall from a different angle. He surprised her as he thrust his hips up into her body when she sank back onto him one time, leaving her gasping for breath. She sped up again, the pain of their first coupling having eased with this second time. She was sure she would probably be sore tomorrow but she wouldn't regret a single moment. He pushed up into her over and over now and she could see the strength in his stomach muscles and arms as he moved beneath her. It was an intoxicating sight. She was constantly moaning now and Lauren lifted her head, looking at his face, passion written across her features. He smiled at her, lowering his head and pulling the peak of a breast into his mouth, setting fire to her senses. He worshipped her peak, sucking on it hard as he felt her body start to clench around him. He came hard inside her, his peak pushing her over the edge and she screamed as her peak swept through her, her arms tightening around his neck as she clung to him. "My king… my king… my king…" she murmured over and over, "King Joey…" she whispered into his ear and his cock twitched within her.

"God, babe… say that again…" he pleaded with her. He moved them, easing her onto her back as he hovered above her. He pushed her legs further apart, sinking into her deeper, his length already starting to harden within her. He stared into her eyes, knowing she hadn't heard what he'd just said, too wrapped up in the dying embers of her orgasm. He pushed some hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking the curve of her cheek, catching her attention. "Say that again…" he repeated.

"King Joey…" she breathed, smiling up at him in adoration, "My king Joey…" she amended and Joey groaned, lowering his forehead to her chest. She kissed the top of his head, her fingers brushing through his hair and then over his upper back.

"You are always to call me that… When it's the two of us here…" he told her.

Lauren smiled at him, "Of course, my king Joey…" she said.

"That or my king… either is fine… either turns me on…" he admitted to her. "Are you ready?" he asked her softly and she nodded her head, smiling up at him.

"Always, my king…" she breathed.

He groaned and started to move within her, his movements more sporadic and forceful for this coupling. He was fucking her this time and he could feel her body responding to what he was doing. He pushed her legs further apart, pushing deeper into her body each time. He worshipped her breasts equally, sucking on each one in turn, knowing how he was affecting her by his dual attack on her senses. He had never had a night like this before… never been as aroused by a woman as he was with this servant girl. He concentrated now… wanting to bring her to her peak before he came this time. She was so responsive to what he was doing… he could feel every clench around him… every shudder of her body beneath his. He measured each moan she made… the way her fingers and hands caressed him. He kissed up her chest and neck, moving slowly back to her mouth and deepening the kiss once their lips were joined. She came alive beneath him, moving against him as her body tightened on him. He moved his mouth from hers, kissing across her face to her ear, "Are you pleased with what your king is doing?" he asked her softly and she moaned.

"Yes, my king…" she whimpered. "Mykingmykingmyking…" she rambled as she climbed to her peak. He moved faster, his hips slamming against hers as he endeavoured to make the most of it. "MY KINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" she suddenly screamed, her voice breaking as her words faded. She gripped him so tightly he almost saw stars. He continued to move in her, not slowing his movements as he watched the tears roll down her face. She looked so happy in that moment he felt almost jealous until he realised it was him that had made her feel that way.

"My beauty…" he groaned in her ear as his cock exploded within her, pulsing over and over into her depths. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned fighting the urge to start over once again. He was exhausted now and he lowered his body on top of her, the urgency to move away from her leaving him again. She was breathing heavily and he realised her corset was impeding on her ability to do so. He pulled away from her, "Sit up…" he whispered. She did as he said, taking his assistance when he offered it. He moved behind her and began to unlace the corset, eventually getting it off her body. He lifted her undergarment over her head. She was now as naked as he was and he didn't think it was possible for her to get any better… but apparently it was. He lifted her off the bed, standing and pulling down the blankets. He lay back on the bed, pulling her into his arms and covering them both with the blankets.

"Do you want me to leave, my king?" she whispered after he reached for the candle beside his bed and blew it out.

"No, my beauty… you can stay with me tonight…" he told her softly, kissing her shoulder as she lay in front of him. Lauren lay in his arms for several minutes, not sure if she should really be staying with him. She wanted to… god, she wanted to so much… but at the same time she knew it wasn't expected that she should be here all night. This was supposed to remain a secret and the chances of that happening lessened with her staying here. "Relax, babe… my beauty..." he breathed in her ear. "No one will disturb us… I promise…" he added, kissing her cheek in front of her ear.

Lauren closed her eyes, thinking over the last couple of hours, surprised with how much her life had changed. She wondered what her future held for her now. She hoped this wasn't a one-off… she wanted to experience those other options her king had offered to her earlier. She knew his need for her would decline once the queen was well again… she seriously doubted that queen Lucy would be ill for long either… And once she was well, what would that mean for her?

*EE*EE*

Lauren opened her eyes, surprised to find daylight filtering into the room. She shifted on the bed, giggling as she felt his lips kissing down her stomach. "Morning, my king Joey…" she chuckled. His head appeared from under the covers, a lazy smile on his face.

"Morning, my beauty…" he murmured. He threw the blankets back and began to kiss down her body once more, settling between her thighs. She wasn't sure what his intentions were but didn't fight him on it, pretty sure she would enjoy whatever he did. He pressed his mouth against her clit and she yelped in surprise. He chuckled again against her before pulling her clit between his lips, teasing it with her tongue. She felt a fingertip against her opening, brushing over it tenderly, "Are you too sore?" he asked as he lifted his head briefly.

"No, my king…" she whispered, her last word turning into a moan as he sucked on her clit, harder this time. He pushed his finger into her, curling it up slightly and setting her body alight. "More…" she breathed and he was only too happy to oblige, a second finger joining the first. His tongue danced over her clit and she bit her lip, moaning as her back arched off the bed. It wasn't long until she was coming around his fingers and he continued his actions on her, leaving her gasping for air. He moved away from her suddenly and looked up at him in concern. "My king?" she said.

He pulled her up off the bed, spinning her around and onto her hands and knees. Lauren smiled as he moved into position behind her. This was going to be good. He slammed his huge length into her hungry core quickly, pressing his groin against hers as he leaned over her, kissing the top of her back. "You will have to leave soon, my beauty… but I wanted to give you something to remember me by before you went…" he told her.

"I will never forget any moment we're together, my king…" she moaned.

He smiled, rising back up to a vertical position and pulling out of her. He moved them both backwards, sitting back on his legs. Gravity pushed her down on him and she sagged back against him, groaning loudly. He eased her up off his length, using strength that surprised even him and then she sank back on him, her thighs pressing against his as she sat astride him. "So good…" he breathed in her ear and she moaned in agreement. "Can you move again… or do you need my help?" he asked her.

"I will always need you, my king Joey…" she whispered, a small smile appearing on her face as she felt him thrust up into her. She moved on his length, rising and falling with increasing speed, his hands gently assisting her. After several minutes, when he knew that time for them both was running out, he reached around her and pressed his fingers on her clit, feeling her body react immediately. She clenched around him.

"Back on your hands and knees, my beauty…" he said and they carefully moved, making sure they didn't lose connection with each other. His fingers teased her clit once they were back in place and then he pulled almost all the way out of her, hovering for a few seconds before slamming back into her. He repeated this over and over, pressing harder on her clit as his hips bucked against hers. "Come for me… come for me, my beauty… come for your king…" he cried out.

She followed his instructions, her body breaking apart just seconds later as her back arched and tears rolled down her face. She didn't make a sound this time but he could sense her emotions had frayed, her body shaking against his as he slumped on top of her. He didn't move, not wanting their time together to end. She turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes, "Thank you, my king…" she whispered.

He smiled at her, "You, my beauty, are beyond any of my expectations…" he confided in her.

"I should go now…" she breathed and he frowned. Her hand lifted, brushing the side of his face, "I don't want to go either… but I have to… no one must know, my king Joey… We both know that…"

He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her softly. "You are right, my beauty…" he said, sadness tinting his voice. She climbed slowly out from beneath him, sighing as his cock slid free from her body. She picked up her undergarment and pulled it back over her head. "I will get the corset back, don't worry…" he said when he saw the doubt on her face as she looked at it. She picked up the dress she'd been put in, holding it in front of her body, knowing she would never be able to put it back on on her own. She would just have to hope she didn't run into anyone as she left.

She approached the bed again, seeing him watching her as she leant down and kissed him softly, her tongue slipping into his mouth and dancing around his tongue, earning a moan from him. "I should go…" she whispered.

"Come back tonight…" he said softly.

Lauren stared at him, "Are you sure?" she asked him, unable to hide the hope from her voice.

"Yes, my beauty…" he told her.

"I will see you tonight then, my king Joey…" she said, smiling at him. She opened the door to his room, poking her head out from behind the curtain and checking the corridor was empty. She left quickly and silently and made her way back to the bathing room. A couple of minutes after she got there the waiting girls appeared and they bathed her. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and her king. Joseph. Joey. The man she knew she loved. Her body was sore and slightly bruised in places but she didn't regret anything that had happened. And she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to the next time.

 **THE END.**

 **So that was a little out there, right? What did you think? Let me know your thoughts and send me a review. Back soon (hopefully) with something else... xx**


End file.
